The Invincible Cell
by Animeluvr17
Summary: Just after Goku sacrifices himself to stop Cell from blowing up the Earth, Cell returns, kills Trunks & steals the Dragonballs. Find out what happens. The episode was called A Hero's Farewell and this picks up right where it leaves off
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Vegeta stared in utter disbelief and shock at Trunks' lifeless body. His mind went into overdrive. _No! Trunks, my son! But where did that blast come from? It can't be-_

Then, from somewhere in the gigantic dust cloud, came the unmistakeable laughter of Cell.

"Poor Goku," Cell said in a tone of mock sorrow, "But I fear his sacrifice was all for nought."

The Z Fighters watched in shock and horror as Cell appeared out of the dust cloud. Vegeta stepped forward and confronted Cell, an expression of rage and deepest loathing on his face.

"You're going to pay for that," growled Vegeta, his voice shaking with anger. His hair turned gold and a golden glow surrounded his body as he powered up.

Cell looked at Vegeta and said in an almost bored voice, "Yes, well I'd love to stay and fight, but I've got more important matters to attend to." And with that, he flew off.

"Cell!" Vegeta yelled after him. "Come back and fight me, you coward!"

Krillin spoke up. "What did he mean?"

Yamcha shrugged. "I dunno."

"I think I know," Piccolo spoke up. They all turned to face him.

Tien looked at Piccolo questioningly when he didn't elaborate. "Well? Spit it out, Piccolo. What d'you think?"

"I think he's going to steal the Dragonballs." A short silence followed Piccolo's pronouncement. Then Yamcha spoke up.

"But what would he want with the Dragonballs?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Vegeta said in his sharp, almost condescending tone. "If he gets a hold of the Dragonballs, we're in big trouble."

"Well what're we just standing around yappin' for? We've gotta stop him," said Krillin.

"Yes, you're right, Krillin. Let's hurry. We have to get to Dende before he does. The others nodded in agreement and with that, they were off.

……**.**

"Listen, kid, I'm not gonna ask you again," said Cell, advancing on Dende. "Hand over the Dragonballs."

"No!" Dende stood in front of the Dragonballs and flung his arms out protectively.

Cell swatted the young Namek boy aside as if he wasn't even there. He hit the wall with a dull _thud_ and fell to the ground, unconscious. Cell scowled, annoyed by the setback.

The others arrived at the secret place where they'd told Dende to hide with the Dragonballs to find Cell waiting for them. He picked Dende up and began shaking him. After a moment, Dende woke up.

"Now," Cell said to Dende. "Summon the Dragon."

Dende hesitated. He knew that Cell could and probably would do him serious injury if he didn't obey, but he also knew that Cell was a ruthless monster. And giving any kind of power to someone like him could have deadly consequences.

"Don't do it, Dende!" Krillin admonished.

Cell turned to face Piccolo, looking angry. "Stay out of this, or I'll kill him," Cell said threateningly.

Clenching his fists, Piccolo said, "Dende, do whatever he tells you to do!"

Everyone looked at him, shocked, and none more shocked than Cell himself. After a few seconds, he recovered.

"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some sense." Returning his attention to Dende, he repeated, "Summon the dragon."

Dende turned to face the Dragonballs and spoke a few words in Namek. They glowed with a brilliant orange light and a few seconds later, Shenron appeared before them.

"You have collected all seven Dragonballs," Shenron said in his booming voice. "Now I shall grant you one wish which is within my power to fulfill."

Grinning evily, cell turned to Dende. "Now," he instructed. "Ask him to grant me eternal life."

Dende turned to face Shenron. He didn't want to do this, but Cell would kill him if he didn't or if the others tried to save him, so he had no choice. He spoke in Namek, relaying the request. After a few seconds, Shenron spoke.

"It shall be done," Shenron boomed. The Z Fighters watched in horror as Shenron granted the wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took a while. Hope you like it! Review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters **

**Thanks a lot to: ultimatedragonballzfan, xzavx(for reviewing and list additions. If you thought ch 1 was bad, just wait for the rest. Things are gonna get a whole lot worse for the Z Fighters) & KagomeSMercury for adding chapter 1 to several of their faves and alerts lists. It makes me feel good to know that people like my work, so thanks a lot!=) **

_**Chapter 2**_

Goku turned to King Kai. He felt bad for getting King Kai involved and felt he owed an explanation. But before he could open his mouth, King Kai spoke.

"Goku, how could you? And to me! Have you no respect for a king? Because of you, my planet was destroyed. And now I'm dead!"

"Aw, King Kai I did it to save the Earth. I'm really sorry for involving you like this, but I really had no other choice, honest. I_ had _to do it."

"Goku, I can't believe you! I thought you had more respect for me!"

"Geez, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Goku said, slightly annoyed by what, in his naïveté, he thought was an overreaction.

……**. **

Cell turned to the Z Fighters. He opened his arms and smiled smugly. "So, who's first?"

Gohan stepped forward. His fists were clenched and his face set. "Let's go." His hair turned gold and spiky and a golden glow surrounded his body as he powered up. He was determined to redeem himself and avenge his father.

Cell laughed. "You want to avenge your dear father, I suppose?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Cell. And I won't make the same mistake twice," said Gohan angrily. Just as he was about to attack Cell, Vegeta stepped in front of him.

"No, he's mine. You're too weak right now and besides, he needs to pay for what he did to my son." In an undertone, he added, "And I intend to make him."

Stunned by this uncharacteristic show of concern, Gohan nodded and went to stand beside Piccolo. There was no denying the truth in Vegeta's words. He was tired and as much as he wanted to fight, he knew that he wouldn't last long against Cell in his current condition.

Vegeta strode toward Cell, powering up as he went. _Trunks, this is for you. And yes, even for you, Kakarot. _"Cell, this has gone far enough. Prepare to die."

Cell laughed loudly, a smug smile on his face. "You actually think you can beat me?"

"Laugh while you can, because I'm going to pound that smile right off your face!" Vegeta growled. And with that, the fight was on.

The two combatants flew up into the sky. They were moving so fast that they looked like blurs. But no matter how fast Vegeta moved, he couldn't land a single punch, and he was beginning to feel weak from the vicious assault from Cell. He backed away from Cell and formed a large ball of yellow energy in his hand. He shot it at Cell, who easily dodged it and charged Vegeta. Vegeta was too slow and the hit sent him plummeting to the ground.

"Vegeta, no!" Gohan cried. He watched in amazement as Vegeta slowly got to his feet.

"This is pitiful. I thought you'd be a lot stronger, but it seems I was wrong. You're pathetic." Cell had landed on the ground and stood facing Vegeta.

"I won't be brought down so easily." _I have to finish this quickly, or I'm in trouble. But I can't land a single blow. There's got to be a way to beat him. _He launched himself at Cell with renewed vigor.

Gohan gasped as he sensed Vegeta's power level. "Oh no, he's totally drained! If he gets hit with another attack, he's done for!" He started walking out towards the fight, meaning to help Vegeta, but Piccolo grabbed his arm.

"No, Gohan, you can't go out there."

"But Piccolo-"

Piccolo cut him off. "Gohan, you're not strong enough right now. And besides, you know Vegeta. His ego would never allow him to accept help, especially from a kid."

Above them, the fight between Cell and Vegeta raged on. And it was clear that Cell had the upper hand. Vegeta launched attack after attack, but couldn't hit Cell. Cell delivered one final, punishing blow and Vegeta plummeted to the ground. He slammed into the ground so hard he left a two-foot deep crater and was completely still. Gohan gasped, for he could not feel Vegeta's life force anymore. The great Saiyan prince had been silenced.


	3. Invincible Cell Ending

_**Author's Note: To all my readers, I'm sorry this took so long, but I wasn't able to finish the story. But to be fair to you guys, I'm gonna tell you what was supposed to happen and give you the ending that I wrote. Basically what was gonna happen was: Goku and King Kai realise that Cell isn't with them and Goku asks to see Gohan and his friends. By this point a few of them are dead, killed by Cell. One by one, Cell picks off the rest of them, until only Gohan is left. Goku makes a deal with King Kai: he will go and beat Cell, but he has to come back afterwards. He and Gohan manage to beat Cell. This is where the ending comes in**_

Gohan smiled broadly despite his exhaustion. "We did it, dad!"

Goku nodded, forcing a small, tired smile. "Yeah." He opened his arms and Gohan walked into the most welcome embrace of his life.

"Dad, I'm sorry. If I'd just destroyed Cell when I had the chance.."

Goku cut him off, lifting his chin up. "Hey, it's ok." He paused, steeling himself for the bombshell he was about to drop on his son. Forcing himself to look into Gohan's eyes, he said, "Gohan, listen. I...I can't stay. I have to go back."

Gohan's eyes went wide. "What? But why?"

"When I transported Cell away from Earth, I went to King Kai's planet and it was destroyed. The only reason he let me come back is because I agreed to go back after defeating Cell." Chuckling softly, he added, "besides, the Earth's probably safer with me gone."

"Please don't go." Gohan wrapped his arms tighter around his father's waist.

Goku dropped to one knee and put his hands on Gohan's shoulders. Looking into his son's eyes for what he knew would be the last time, he said, "I know this is hard, but I need you to be strong and take care of your mother. She needs you. I'm proud of you, Gohan." He stood up and took several steps away from Gohan. Suddenly, he began to fade.

"Dad, no! Please don't go!" Gohan pleaded, running forward.

"Goodbye, my son," said Goku, a peaceful smile on his face. His voice was growing faint and echoed slightly.

"Daddy!" Gohan tried to catch his father around the waist, but Goku disappeared an instant before Gohan reached him. He hit the ground on his hands and knees. "No, come back! Daddy!"

But Goku was gone.


End file.
